


Psychopath.

by taebaer



Category: DanPlan
Genre: M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, They're all friends, University, daniel gets murdered sorry, daniel is garbage lol, i changed the title from disappear to psychopath, oblivious hosuh, psychopath stephen, this is trash tbh, yandere stephen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebaer/pseuds/taebaer
Summary: Daniel, don't touch what's not yours.





	1. Daniel, you're garbage.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, I failed, I get over it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He might or might not be serious with his words.

“I swear, I’m gonna stab you one day, Dan,” Stephen says out of nowhere.

“I-” Daniel stutters, perplexed.

“I will stab you one day, Daniel. Watch out.” The Ng repeats again loudly as his other two companions burst out into laughter at his usual funny “psychopath claim”. Stephen simply chuckles lowly to himself and eventually he brings his head up, his eyes fixed onto Daniel.

“Stephen, you can’t just say that!” Hosuh exclaims playfully, as his laughter dying down. Stephen then mumbles out a small ‘whatever’ and falls silent while the grey-haired and green-haired males begin to spark a conversation about something random, engrossed in their own little world. But, in the corner of Daniel’s eye, he sees the Ng staring at him intensely with this indecipherable look in his eyes. The Lim doesn’t make a comment and instead, shifts uncomfortably under the latter’s gaze. This wasn’t really something exactly new; it’s been happening frequently with Stephen. Just him watching the Lim like a hawk whenever he speaks to Hosuh. Even though it makes the Lim feel somewhat uncomfortable, he doesn’t question his friend. Hosuh, on the other hand, fails to notice all of it somehow. Well, Stephen might be having a bad week, so Daniel decides to give the purple-haired male to some space and figures his close buddy’s odd behaviour will soon come to a stop.

 

It doesn’t.

 

Days pass by, and Stephen’s actions become even more abnormal. Especially today, when Daniel pats Hosuh on the shoulder and apologises to him while snickering for pranking him for the third time already. The Ng doesn’t just eye him, but gives him a death glare and states, “you’re garbage, Daniel. Garbage should burn.” The Lim just assumes it’s nothing.

 

\--

Night falls and Daniel’s at home, scrolling through his Twitter on the computer when behind him he hears a creak by his window. The sound is prominent. The Lim glances over his shoulder to catch a head full of familiar purple hair.

“Stephen?” The confused man speaks. The named man then steps forward upon hearing his name, slowly pulling out a cheap Walmart kitchen knife with a smirk adorned on his face. Daniel steps back, puzzled yet nervous. Stephen seems serious. This might be the Lim’s final night on earth. As the taller male approaches him closer with every step, many questions swarm the green-haired male’s head but he only voices out one of them.

“Why?” He utters out, watching the knife cautiously.

“Well, you kept touching things aren’t yours,” Stephen pauses, eyes filled with hatred and disgust, “ _you kept touching Hosuh_.” The other opens his mouth to speak but closes it when the Ng beats him to it.

“Hosuh. Is. Mine.” Stephen spits, bringing his knife closer to Daniel. It dawns upon the shorter- Stephen wasn’t joking when he said he was going to stab the Lim. The staring, the unnatural declarations- **It was because Stephen liked Hosuh.**

“I-I won’t do it again, I won’t a-approach him anymore, just-” Daniel stumbles over his words out of desperation, “I didn’t know you liked him!”

“I don’t care anymore,” The Ng replies, “maybe you like him too; what if the both of you become a couple? I can’t let that happen. You _need_ to disappear.”

“I can’t let _my_ Hosuh be around trash like you.”

“I-” Daniel gets cut off when he feels a sharp pierce through his chest. It happens all too quickly when there’s blood gushing out; his body falls to the floor limply. The last thing he ever hears is Stephen sniggering and he blacks out. _Daniel is officially dead._

 

The next day, Hosuh comes to school crying.

“Hosuh,” Stephen thinks to himself before proceeding towards the Lee, his deadpan expression morphing into fake concern.

“Daniel- he-the police found him dead last night with a knife in his chest.” Hosuh sobbed out, his hands covering his face as tears stream down his cheeks. Silently, Stephen embraces the smaller in his arms tenderly, “it’ll be alright, Hosuh.” An evil grin is plastered onto his lips.

“I won’t let _anyone_ hurt you.”


	2. I won't let anyone get in the way of us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler(?) chapter so it'll be short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'm gonna end this series so yeah lol.

Hosuh cries into Stephen's arms while the taller pats Hosuh on the back rhythmically, trying to soothe grey-haired other. 

“Let’s skip school today, Hosuh.” Stephen suggests, “you obviously can’t study or focus in this state. Let’s leave, shall we?” The Lee simply nods in agreement, rubbing his red eyes and wiping his tears away. And so, the two leave the campus to go to Hosuh’s house which was conveniently close to the university. Hosuh opens the door, sniffing and taking a deep breath to calm himself. Meanwhile, Stephen just takes off his shoes to enter the small apartment, not feeling a hint of regret or guilt that he just murdered his friend. “This is  _ all _ for Hosuh. To keep him safe. Daniel was just being another pest trying to taint Hosuh with his  _ filth _ ,” is what the Ng believed in. He didn’t care whatever he had to do, he’d do  _ anything _ for  _ his _ Hosuh.

“Hosuh, please stop hurting yourself like this, I don’t want to see you crying over this piece of shit,” Stephen said, murmuring the last part inaudibly as he trudges over to the couch with Hosuh. He then switches on the television to a random channel showing some movie and the Lee visibly loosens up and his shoulders slump in a relaxed manner. When the Ng notices this, he internally smiles to himself at the achievement.

“I’m sure that Dan will want us to be happy, so we should take our minds off of…” Stephen trails off quietly, looking for a reaction from Hosuh and the latter hums tiredly before he leans onto the other’s left shoulder and his eyes close. Well, after crying so much, Stephen figures that it must’ve taken a lot of his energy and observes the grey-haired male’s sleeping face- his eyebrows are knitted together and his nose isn’t scrunched up anymore. It looks more peaceful and serene.

There’s a look of adoration and fondness in the purple-haired male’s gaze as he lifts up his right hand to brush a lock of hair framing the smaller’s cheeks away from his face. Stephen silently grins widely.

“Just a little more,” He thinks, “before we can be together. For life. Until the end of time.”

“Isn’t that great, Hosuh?” Stephen whispers, bringing his lips to the Lee’s forehead and kisses it gently. “You and me. Just the two of us and us alone. And whoever tries to disturb us,” He smirks.

 

_ “Will die." _


	3. I'm fucked up over you, love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is made between two people who aren't the most stable. If not, the most messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know where i'm going with this. that i know. anyway i changed the title from disappear to psychopath fyi

A week passes like it’s nothing and Hosuh forgets about the whole incident or at least tries to. Now, the duo decides to go back to school as per usual. (During the whole week, Stephen has stayed with Hosuh the entire time, sleepover at his house) When they have to part ways for the different classes they have, Stephen feels the slightest bit of loneliness. “So, this is how it feels to have your lover away from you, huh.” He ponders, looking vacantly at the floor as he ambles to his lecture room. On his way, he bumps into this stranger and hears him mutter, “I know you killed Daniel.” Stephen’s pupils dilate in surprise, turning around to see a man in a green sweater. The stranger wears a close-eyed smile and the Ng’s gut immediately tells him that whoever the hell this person is, is dangerous. Stephen narrows his eyes in hostility, “who are you?”

“Don’t give me such a threatening look.” The man chuckles, opening his eyes with his smile remaining. His gaze held a tinge of mischief. “I’m not your enemy, Stephen. If anything, I should be your ally.”

“And why?” The purple-haired asks in suspicion.

“Because we’re the same.”

"And how so?"

“Meet me outside the cafeteria after your lecture.”

Stephen gives the other male a death stare before he continues his trajectory to the lecture room. He takes his time since he’s late anyway. The professor’s voice drones and drones in a mundane tone and before anyone really notices, the lecture is over and Stephen makes a beeline to the exit, going straight to the entrance of the cafeteria and spots bright yellow hair. The Ng recognises it’s the mysterious stranger and walks up to him. When they meet eyes, the stranger has the same playfulness in his gaze.

“So? What do you want?” Stephen’s brow is arched and he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“I want to strike a deal with you. You help me out with my side of the deal, and vice versa. Simple.”

“And why should I help you…?” The purple-haired one has his chin up as if he’s looking down on the blonde male. “Jay. Just Jay.” He responds, nonchalantly, “Firstly, you don’t know everything about Hosuh; his location, who he’s talking to online, or what he’s hiding from you. Am I wrong? Secondly, you don’t have the resources to do know all about this, so let me lend you a hand. You give me what I want, and I give you his updates.” Stephen’s gaze darkens and the atmosphere now holds a murderous intent, “ _why do you know all of this_.” His question sounds interrogative. Jay knows if he were to slip up or use the wrong words, he would be dead, but he doesn’t care. He’s well aware that he’s wrong in the head. He’s well aware he’s broken.

“Don’t get me wrong… Let’s just say, I’m an informant. I know a lot of things. Don’t worry, I’m not interested in him if that’s what you're wondering. I don’t touch other people’s property.”

The air is suddenly lighter and less menacing the moment Jay utters that. Either way, it doesn’t affect him but if he were any other normal person, he’d be shivering and sweating in nervousness due to the piercing gaze Stephen has. Nonetheless, Jay continues with his deal, “in exchange, you’ll have to kill a girl named Annabelle for me. She’s just annoying me and I don’t want to see her anymore. She’s like this little fly, irritating me by constantly blabbering beside me during lecture and I can’t murder her because I’m sort of associated to her; of course, the police would suspect me first. However, no one would assume you're the killer since you're completely unrelated to her and I’ll have a good alibi.” Stephen listens to his explanation and thinks about it for a while and feels that he’s got nothing to lose- in all honesty, the Ng took pleasure in stabbing Daniel, watching his eyes become lifeless and his blood decorating the floor beautifully. He didn’t know why then, but he got exhilarated upon feeling the knife dig deep into the green-haired male’s flesh. Maybe that was his stress-reliever and it might become a hobby for him, who knows. He’s fucked up and he’s totally fine with it. You could say he’s heartless, it doesn’t matter.

_He’s alright with going mad for his dear Hosuh._


	4. Pitiful, pitiful, poor little girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Annabelle, for you are the target of something so trivial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheee better vocab here

 

“How can I be so sure that I can trust you?” Stephen asks, and Jay only chuckle.

“All you can do is trust me.” He responds in a nonchalant manner and walks off, “you should receive a text from me by now.” And in that very moment, Stephen’s phone vibrates in his pocket.

“That was swift.” He thinks. The message wrote: “Annabelle, age 22, lives at XXXX street, apartment number XX-XX, lives alone but with some relatives living in the same state. I want her gone tomorrow. You can deal with her whenever and however you like, I only need you to follow that one requirement.” Below it, there was an image attached of a seemingly short girl with her pink hair tied into twin pigtails and her schedule for today and tomorrow.

“Just kill her, huh.” Stephen thinks, aloof and uncaring, “I’ve nothing much to do right now, so why not today, I guess.”

The way that he was this calm and indifferent to the fact that he was soon about to take a life was terrifying, no scratch that,  _ horrendous _ . Yet here he was, acting as if he was just going normally about his day. Any typically normal,  _ healthy _ being would be horrified to the core and be trembling in absolute dread and withdraw from carrying out the assassination attempt. At any rate, if anyone who got to know him knew of his problem, they would, without hesitation, cut ties with him. Luckily, Stephen was smart enough to have this resolved by pretending to be like ‘the others’ and so he went by life so far pretty decently, seeing everyone else: his friends, acquaintances, strangers as a way to get by. Until he met his Hosuh; his angelic, lovable, alluring, adorable, precious Hosuh. His saviour. 

The Ng shrugs and commences his plan, strolling to his black shiny car parked at the University’s carpark. As he enters it and starts the car, the engine purrs and he drives off to a destination 30 minutes away from the school to get to a Walmart. He purchases an item with cash and returns back to the school campus but leaves his form of transportation at a mall that’s a 10-minute drive from his school. When he arrives, it’s around the end of Annabelle’s lecture. Stephen wastes time by whistling to himself. When it’s the estimated timing she comes out, his pupils venture the bunch of students exiting the place, and they lay upon pastel pink hair bound in twin tails. It’s his target.

Stalking over to her, he taps on her shoulder lightly and she subsequently swivels back a bit stunned, probably because she didn’t sense him approaching since she had earbuds in her ears, to acknowledge the taller’s presence.

“Um, can I talk to you in private for a second? Alone?” Stephen speaks in a fake awkward and nervous tone, bringing his hand to cover his nape and shifting his eyes every now and then.

“Sure.” The smaller girl returns politely, as the Ng guides her to an isolated location reasonably far from his University site by a lake.

“I…” Stephen feigns a flustered state, speaking rather softly. Annabelle has this look of anticipation on her face and draws nearer to the male to listen. She assumes that he’s about to confess to her and is excited.

Stephen can only smirk when he shoots his right hand up to grab Annabelle by the jaw and forces her head to tilt upwards. The unsuspecting victim in the Ng’s hands struggles violently in panic upon feeling sudden bloodlust concentrated. Annabelle tries to release herself from his grip but to no avail. Her breath quickens. She opens her mouth to shout and scream with all her might, and unfortunately fails to when there’s a large amount of liquid being shoved down her throat mercilessly. Before she realises, Annabelle feels a painful burn in her throat and eventually down to her stomach. It feels  _ excruciating _ . The burn gets increasingly agonising while every second ticks by. Her ears, nose are on  _ fire _ . It’s just like the hands are  _ slowly and sweetl _ y pulling her down to hell. And with every inch she’s being dragged down, she just receives a whole new level of torture every time.  _ Annabelle wants to screech and shriek _ .

Unfortunately, she’s unable to as she loses feeling in her mouth. She can’t hear or feel anything at this point, and can barely see. Her eyes are twitching; her vision is blurred.  The final sight she has holding before her is Stephen wearing a crooked grin and mouthing ‘good night’. She blacks out in sheer torment. Annabelle is officially dead. The cause of death?  _ The consumption of bleach. _


End file.
